Partenaires
by Nano78
Summary: Trish est partie travailler de son côté. Mais le chasseur de démon lui manque de plus en plus et la jalousie la ronge. La voilà de retour au Devil May Cry. DxT  Crédits: les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de CAPCOM.
1. De retour

Un an déjà. Les mois passaient à une vitesse fulgurante depuis qu'elle bossait en solo. Vite, oui, mais parce qu'elle faisait tout pour ne jamais avoir de temps pour elle. La poursuite des démons lui occupait une bonne partie de son emploi du temps, et elle ne prenait pas un moment pour réfléchir à toute les pensées futiles encombrant son esprit. Il lui manquait. Depuis deux ans qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait jamais cessé de lui manquer. A chaque instant. Même lorsqu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle voulait plus de lui qu'un simple partenaire, ou même un colocataire. Encore une idée lointaine, futile, un autre souhait irréalisable.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à trois mois. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de rejeter sa proposition, malgré l'envie qui la taraudait depuis longtemps de revenir vivre auprès de lui. Toutefois, découvrir cette autre femme qui semblait partager de plus en plus son quotidien l'avait découragée. Lady était apparemment une vieille connaissance de Dante, mais durant les quelques mois de leur partenariat, elle ne l'avait jamais vu au Devil May Cry. Malgré les répliques cinglantes du chasseur de démons à son égard, elle avait bien remarqué le petit jeu de séduction qui s'opérait entre eux. Alors elle avait refusé de redevenir la partenaire de Dante, pour éviter de subir les va-et-vient quotidiens de Lady à l'agence. Encore une chose qu'elle regrettait.

Cependant depuis quelques jours, il l'obsédait. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur son travail, et n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. Le dernier affrontement lui avait valu une plaie béante sur la cuisse gauche, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre son échec malgré la disparition quasi-instantanée de la blessure. Certes, le démon qui lui avait causé cette balafre était de classe moyenne et non un vulgaire pion de rang inférieur, mais elle aurait pu sans difficulté éviter tout contact. Son esprit était ailleurs, et elle en était bien consciente. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire un petit détour par le Devil May Cry entre deux missions. Ainsi, il cesserait de la tourmenter.

Le vrombissement de la moto garée à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée sortit Dante d'un sommeil profond. A moitié endormi, il ouvrit un œil, puis se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau comme à son habitude. Lorsque Trish pénétra doucement dans l'agence, il était déjà de retour dans les bras de Morphée. Les insomnies ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas. La jeune femme s'avança furtivement vers le chasseur de démon et s'assit dans un coin du bureau non encombré par les nombreux dossiers, canettes et boites à pizza vides. Elle s'octroya un moment pour le contempler. Sa barbe avait légèrement poussé durant ses trois mois, et ce fainéant n'avait probablement pas vu l'utilité de se raser régulièrement. Elle observa alors son torse sur lequel trônait fièrement un médaillon rouge sang. Un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres à la vue du pendentif qui lui avait un jour sauvé la vie.

- Dante…, elle posa une main sur son épaule. Dante !

- Humm… grommela t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu te plains tout le temps d'être fauché, mais tu passes ta vie à dormir, Dante. Tu vas finir par ne jamais te réveiller.

- Si t'es venue là pour m'empêcher de dormir, tu peux t'en aller ! Râla t-il.

- Oh, ça va ! J'avais oublié comme tu pouvais être énervant !

Trish se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de l'arme accrochée sur le mur. Rebellion resplendissait comme toujours aux côtés d'Ebony et Ivory. La jeune femme se retourna vers son coéquipier puis s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Questionna t-il. C'est rare que tu traînes par ici.

- Et bien… Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis que ce serait bien de passer te voir. M'enfin, je regrette déjà mon geste, vu comme t'es accueillant !

- Rooh ça va… Excuse moi, j'étais pas réveillé. Ca fait des nuits que je dors pas alors je suis un peu irritable.

- Un peu ? Tu rigoles j'espère. T'es carrément antipathique ! Raya t-elle.

- Eh !

Dante se leva bruyamment de son siège et s'approcha de la jolie blonde. Il posa une main distraite sur son épaule et lui jeta un regard plein de sincérité.

- Content de te voir, Trish, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Dante ? Rougit –elle, tu veux bien…

- Oh… oui…

Il s'écarta brusquement en glissant une main dans ses cheveux ivoire. Il s'assit dans le canapé délavé et observa la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

- Pour combien de temps est-ce que t'es là, Trishy ?

- Tout dépend de ton alimentation, précisa t-elle en désignant les boites en carton empilées sur le bureau et le sol, hors de question que je mange de la pizza tous les jours. Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était mauvais pour ta santé, Dante.

- Oho ! Alors tu restes un moment ? s'exclama t-il, son visage à présent illuminé d'un beau sourire.

- Et bien, soupira t-elle, si ta proposition tient toujours, ça me tente bien de faire quelques jours de partenariat avec toi.

- Evidement qu'elle tient toujours ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu restes un peu. Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'installer ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. J'avais laissé des trucs ici. Je ne déferai pas ma valise pour le moment. Au cas où tu deviens invivable, je disparais aussi vite que la dernière fois.

Dante se leva, se baissa pour ramasser les boites vides et les cannettes de bières et les jeta négligemment dans la poubelle. Il fit un joli sourire à la jeune femme puis s'assit sur son fauteuil face à son bureau.

- Je serai irréprochable, Trishy, lança t-il d'un ton moqueur, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes trop vite cette fois !

- Irréprochable, hein ? Rit-elle, alors tu vas commencer par m'aérer cette foutue agence. Ah, et n'oublie pas le ménage, je déteste la poussière…

- Je crois que je vais regretter mes doux moments de tranquillité… grommela le chasseur de démons en ouvrant la grande fenêtre du Devil May Cry.


	2. Ignorance

Une journée à peine passée en la compagnie du joli chasseur de démon et la démone elle-même commençait à songer aux enfers. Malgré ses efforts pour s'adapter à la charmante compagnie de la jeune femme, Dante n'était pas prêt à changer son quotidien pour autant. Après quelques tartines à la va vite, il s'était déjà affalé dans son fauteuil avec son magasine pour hommes préféré, et vaquait à ses occupations favorites. Trish, blasée par ses activités si peu variées attrapa sa revue, sous l'œil étonné d'un Dante coupé en pleine lecture, et la jeta sur le bureau.

- T'en as pas marre de lire tout le temps ces bouquins idiots ?

- Eh ! Ca devenait intéressant ! S'exclama-t-il ahuri.

- Mais va t'aérer un peu ! Tu vas finir par sentir le moisi si ça continue. Je vais au centre commercial, et tu viens avec moi. Ca va te changer les idées, soupira t-elle.

Le regard dubitatif du demi-démon se porta sur la jeune femme. Jamais elle ne lui avait imposé un quelconque programme. Bien sur, elle avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de lui faire exhausser ses moindres désirs à l'époque où ils étaient partenaires, mais elle s'était chaque fois heurtée à un mur. Dante s'étira de façon exagérée puis haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Et en quel honneur baby ?

- Je te le demande, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard démoniaque, du genre à faire exploser les boutons de braguette.

- Et bien… murmura-t-il, fasciné par la force de ses yeux azurés, c'est d'accord. Mais j'te préviens, pas trois heures.

Contente de son petit effet, Trish s'éclipsa par la porte de l'agence et patienta à l'extérieur le temps que le chasseur de démon se prépare. De façon physique, et philosophique puisqu'il détestait faire les boutiques. De toute sa vie, les rares endroits commerciaux où il avait mis les pieds étaient le magasin de Goldstein, où il avait hérité d'Ebony et Ivory, les superettes de quartiers où il récupérait bières et pizzas surgelées, ainsi que les boutiques d'armement dotées de rayons bottes et blousons de cuir. Autant dire que se retrouver au beau milieu de l'un de ces centres bondés accompagné d'une femme, ayant toutes la réputation de lèche-vitrine, ne l'enchantait guère. Il sortit pourtant après avoir enfilé sa belle veste rouge à une vitesse fulgurante et rejoignit la démone en affichant un air maussade.

- On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement. Tu pourrais sourire un peu.

- C'est que tu m'emmène au bagne là ma jolie, ricana t-il dans son dos.

- Pff… tu es insortable. Ne me fais pas honte dans mes boutiques préférées, soupira t-elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande, d'accord ?

Il acquiesca d'un haussement d'épaule puis la suivit à travers les routes sinueuses de la ville.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant ces quelques temps ? Questionna t-il distraitement.

- J'ai poursuivis quelques démons coriaces qui essayaient de fuir. Je ne te retourne pas la question, pouffa t-elle, ça parait évident : pizzas, Sunday fraise, bières, magasines, siestes, et peut-être un peu d'extermination de démon si tu avais le temps dans ton emploi du temps surchargé.

- Très bonne description avoua t-il, mais c'est parce que j'étais tout seul. Tu me manques tu sais.

Elle pila net avant de marcher à nouveau, tournant la tête vers son compagnon. Non, il n'était pas possible qu'il ressente le même besoin qu'elle d'être auprès de l'autre. Il disait cela pour la faire culpabiliser, c'est tout. Elle lui fit un sourire appréciatif, pour le remercier tout de même de l'effort considérable fourni par la prononciation de ces quelques mots, mais elle resta silencieuse. Il la contempla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne de lui pour regarder le bloc de béton géant portant l'inscription 'Commercial Center'. Un malaise s'installa peu à peu entre eux, et il sentit sa gêne grandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du bâtiment. Il voulu en parler, mais elle brisa la glace d'une toute autre façon.

- Nous y sommes ! Dante, voici la civilisation.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle attrapait déjà son bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur du centre très fréquenté où elle s'achemina rapidement vers une petite boutique de vêtements pour femmes. La démone commençait à farfouiller dans les rayons de la petite allée lorsqu'une jolie brune sortit de l'unique cabine d'essayage.

- Lady ? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

- Dante ? Que fais-tu ici tout… Oh, je vois, tu n'es pas tout seul, murmura t-elle en apercevant Trish.

Malgré leurs différents précédents, les deux femmes étaient devenues complices, amies et confidentes. Cependant, la dernière poussée de jalousie chez la belle blonde les avait éloignées quelques temps. Celle-ci leva les yeux en entendant la voix de son compagnon qui s'adressait à une connaissance. Elle se raidit en apercevant Lady, dans une chemise très décolletée et une jupe courte, mais elle sourit tout de même, contente de retrouver son amie.

- Salut Lady ! C'est toujours ta boutique préférée ? Questionna t-elle en tentant de se détendre un peu.

- En effet, comme la dernière fois. Et bientôt ce sera aussi la favorite de Dante, se moqua t-elle. Bon, je dois y aller, il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je passerai vous voir dans la soirée ou demain. On pourra se raconter ces quelques mois devant une partie de poker, je suis ruinée et je compte bien dépouiller Dante. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu me dois…

- Je sais, la coupa t-il. Tu l'auras la prochaine fois, je suis sur la paille. Arrête de m'escroquer et j'te rembourserai plus vite, Lady.

Sur un petit clin d'œil au chasseur de démons, elle paya quelques tenues puis partit avec ses achats. Trish, médusée, attrapa une chemise bleu- pâle et s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle en ressortit rapidement et s'approcha de Dante.

- Ca te va bien, si tu veux savoir, tenta t-il. Tu ressembles à Lady.

Refroidie, la jeune démone se changea, et sortit du magasin sous le regard dubitatif de son ex partenaire. Il la suivit sans dire mot puis la questionna sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient lorsqu'elle franchit la sortie du centre commercial.

- On rentre, les soldes sont terminées, articula t-elle froidement.

- Euh, et bien si tu le dis !

Il accéléra le pas pour retourner au plus vite au Devil May Cry où ils pourraient enfin parler tranquillement. Toutefois, arrivés, Trish grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre avant d'en claquer la porte. Dante eut beau revoir la scène des dizaines de fois, il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'attitude de la jeune femme. Lady arriva plus tard dans la soirée et ils débutèrent une partie de cartes. Après quelques défaites pour le jeune homme, il prétexta avoir faim pour faire chauffer une pizza et en monter une part à sa colocataire. Ainsi, il évitait des défaites supplémentaires, et pouvait s'assurer de l'état de la jolie blonde.

- Trish ? Appela t-il en toquant à la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dante ?

- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai apporté de la pizza.

- J'n'ai pas envie de pizza. Désolée. Proposes-en à Lady je suis sure qu'elle en meure d'envie.

Ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa compagne, le chasseur de démons descendit les marches et repris de nouvelles parties de cartes. Trish traversa la pièce principale de la demeure après quelques minutes puis sortit sans rien dire.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, Dante ? Demanda la brune après son départ.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira son interlocuteur d'un air las. Elle est comme ça depuis cet aprèm.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au meuble de la cuisine et attrapa négligemment une bouteille de vodka dans l'un des placards. Attrapant deux verres au passage, il retourna s'asseoir et débuta une longue série de gorgées englouties sous le regard perturbé de Lady. Finalement, elle but à son tour quelques verres en continuant la partie sans réfléchir à la raison qui poussait Dante à boire ainsi. Après quelques heures et de nombreuses parties perdues par ce dernier, il s'avança vers la jeune femme, au bord de l'ivresse, et la porta jusque sa chambre. Elle ne se débattit pas, et s'affaira à déboutonner la veste de son chevalier servant. Une fois cette dernière au sol, elle s'attaqua à son haut avant de défaire ceinture, bouton et braguette, avant de dénuder totalement le demi-démon.

Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Lady n'était pas une fille facile, mais lors de certains moments de débauche comme ce soir là, elle finissait la nuit dans son lit et partageait ses draps jusqu'au matin avant de repartir, souvent avant son réveil. Le jeune homme l'allongea sur le lit, et la laissa se débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants à cet instant tandis qu'il s'occupait à embrasser tantôt ses jambes nues, tantôt son ventre une fois libéré de la chemise. Il caressait lentement son intimité, glissant en alternance sa langue ou ses doigts en elle jusqu'à la faire rougir de plaisir. Ses gémissements excitèrent le demi-démon qui continua d'autant plus jusqu'à ce que sa partenaire glisse une main dans ses cheveux ivoire et l'attire vers elle. Il releva une de ses cuisses pendant qu'il remontait vers elle, appuyant son corps puissant sur celui de la femme aux yeux bicolores. Le chasseur de démons embrassa sauvagement sa gorge, descendant parfois sur sa poitrine, caressant son ventre puis ses seins aux tétons durcis par l'excitation, alors qu'elle le massait lentement, son autre main glissant sur son dos musclé. Ses gémissements s'accentuant, le demi-démon prit la main qui s'affairait à le caresser et la poussa gentiment. La jeune femme n'émettant pas de rejet, il s'introduisit en elle et entama une longue série de coup de reins qui réveilla l'instinct de dominatrice de sa partenaire. Elle le fit basculer d'un coup de hanche et se mit à califourchon sur lui, apportant une cadence moins saccadée mais plus ample à leurs ébats. Dante n'était pas surpris du déroulement des évènements, c'est ainsi que ce terminait toujours leurs soirées arrosées. Il se redressa, glissant un peu plus à l'intérieur d'elle, ce qui déclencha chez la brune un gémissement de plaisir. Lady guida leur échange jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de force, elle aperçu un signe de Dante. Leur moment partagé était terminé, et elle se sépara de lui pour venir s'allonger à ses côtés, tandis que le chasseur de démons se relâchait sur les draps déjà souillés par leur nuit mouvementée.

Pas un mot, pas un baiser. Plus une caresse ou un contact. Jamais de rendez-vous, rien que des envies spontanées. Dante aimait ces moments où il l'avait pour lui, mais il voulait plus d'une femme. Il n'aimait pas celles qui réclamaient, mais il aimait donner. Il souhaitait un peu de tendresse de la part de celle qui partageait son lit, mais elle ne lui en donnerait jamais. Le visage de sa mère lui revint doucement. Non, pas celui d'Eva, celui de Trish. Peut-être pouvait-elle le comprendre comme sa mère avant elle. Peu à peu ses traits le guidèrent dans les bras de Morphée, alors qu'en bas, une moto rouge se garait devant le Devil May Cry.


	3. Jalousie

Le réveil fut difficile pour le beau chasseur de démon. Cependant, il eut une surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa partenaire de la veille, d'habitude partie bien avant l'aube était toujours étendue sur les draps, une main gisant sur son torse. Dante préféra rester muet devant une telle scène, si inattendue et il observa patiemment sa compagne dont la peau nue luisait sous les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrant la pièce par la grande fenêtre. Elle était belle. Belle mais inaccessible. Elle remua un peu, s'étonnant de croiser le regard pâle du demi démon à peine éveillée. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, elle s'écarta de lui et se redressa.

- Alors, pas encore partie ma jolie ? Questionna le démon, moqueur.

- J'ai pris une sacrée cuite cette fois, Dante.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien baby ? Dommage parce que cette nuit tu as été exquise. M'fin, la prochaine fois, ne m'griffe pas trop fort, tigresse…, il lui désigna son torse maculé de sang séché, tu vas finir par me laisser de drôles de marques avec tes ongles acérés.

- Excuse moi, joli cœur, mais je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts collatéraux. Tu n'as qu'à contenir tes pulsions, petit démon.

- Eh ! C'est toi qui me les donnes, ces 'pulsions' ! Râla t-il.

Elle sourit en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, lancés dans la précipitation aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle s'habilla lentement, laissant entrevoir son corps encore un moment à Dante, ravi de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Dans le couloir, Trish, le ventre noué par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux referma la porte de la chambre entrebâillée. Descendant l'escalier à toute allure, son cœur battant la chamade, elle rajusta sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir de l'agence au plus vite. Elle hésita un moment à prendre sa valise, mais elle décida de revenir plus tard, une fois calmée et l'esprit clair. Attrapant ses clefs au passage sur le bureau de Dante, elle se rua vers l'extérieur et démarra sa moto en trombe. Alerté par le vrombissement du moteur, le chasseur de démons se redressa, descendit du lit et enfila un caleçon. Lady le regarda intriguée.

- Dante ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pouffa t-elle.

- Oui, mais je voulais demander à Trish comment elle allait, soupira-t-il doucement.

- Et ben, vu que la moto a déjà démarré, tu peux toujours courir après !

La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de sortir de la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à rester un peu plus avec lui. Elle se débattit mais il la colla contre son torse nu, maintenant une main ferme dans son dos. Elle le regarda, d'un air strict.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Dante ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Mary, à quoi est ce qu'on joue tous les deux ?

Son visage s'adoucit légèrement. Elle se décontracta un peu avant de lui répondre d'une voix dure.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Ni à toi, ni à un autre. Il est temps que tu comprennes ça…

Dante se crispa un peu plus avant de relâcher la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa rapidement. Il resta quelques minutes là à ruminer avant de prendre une bonne douche fraîche. Il s'installa alors à sa place habituelle à son bureau, attendant désespérément un appel pour une chasse aux démons. Enfin, quelque chose d'intéressant, bien payé, pas trop loin, et pas trop long, sinon il refuserait comme d'habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, les seuls appels reçus de la journée furent insignifiants, et il passa des heures seul en tête à tête avec ses magasines et ses pizzas.

Trish pénétra dans l'agence tard dans la soirée. Son arrivée brutale réveilla Dante qui la rejoignit dans la salle principale. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os.

- Hey ! Ou est-ce que tu étais passée ?

- J'ai chassé un peu de démons aujourd'hui. Pas besoin de t'en faire pour ça, murmura t-elle.

- Tu es trempée, viens te mettre au chaud pour sécher un peu.

Elle resta muette un moment avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Son coéquipier monta à l'étage pour lui trouver une couverture et redescendit avec. Il la tendit à la jeune femme qui retira son bustier avant de se rouler dans la couverture de laine. Le demi démon ne cessa de l'observer lorsqu'elle retira son vêtement ce qui la fit rougir légèrement.

- Lady ne te suffit plus ? Souffla t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles Trishy?

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Dante ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce matin !

Perdant son côté rieur, le jeune homme la regarda fixement, avec de grands yeux ronds. Comment savait-elle ? Et que croyait-elle ? Une multitude de question envahir son esprit, créant doutes et confusion chez lui. Ne sachant que répondre, il se contenta de s'asseoir près d'elle, sans mot dire. Après un silence qui lui sembla durer des heures, il se risqua à tenter une réponse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ma jolie. Lady et moi on a eu quelques aventures depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu sais, ce ne sont que des histoires sans lendemain, une façon de se détendre après une soirée arrosée.

- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, tu n'crois pas ! Cria-t-elle vexée. Je n'aime pas me réveiller et la voir entièrement nue. C'est peut-être agréable pour toi, mais moi j'n'y prends pas mon pied !

- Trishy, je suis désolé. T'étais plus là hier soir, et j'étais complètement raid. Je pensais qu'elle partirait avant ton réveil. Pardonne moi s'il te plait…

Dante glissa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. La jeune femme l'ignora, fixant son regard sur Rebellion.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore…

- Je veux bien rester un peu, mais qu'on mette les choses au clair. Tes petites sauteries, que ce soit avec Lady ou autre, tu les fais ailleurs.

- Je serai sage, promit-il en lui tournant la tête.

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux, plongeant son regard pâle dans l'azur de ceux de sa partenaire. Elle avait les yeux humides. Il continua de caresser sa joue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende enfin.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Non, murmura t-elle, troublée par la proximité établie entre eux.

- Alors tu devrais aller dormir un peu. On parlera de tout ça demain, proposa t-il, et tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu m'ignorais hier. Si on doit vivre ensemble, j' veux qu'on se parle de ces trucs là, sinon on va droit dans le mur.

Il prit son silence pour une approbation et s'écarta, se leva et l'attrapa en riant. Il la jeta en sac à patates sur son épaule, et sachant qu'elle ne se débattrai pas, trop occupée à tenir la couverture qui cachait sa poitrine, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre en ignorant ses lamentations. Elle se plaignait, certes, mais un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il retrouvait enfin sa camarade de jeu, son semblant de mère avec qui il pouvait jouer sans crainte. Une nouvelle illusion.


	4. Complicité

Me voilà déjà au quatrième chapitre… Un peu plus court que les autres pour faute de temps avec les études qui reprennent. Laissez des commentaires, vos avis m'intéressent !

Arrivé à l'étage, Dante hésita entre sa chambre et celle de Trish, aussi petite l'une que l'autre, mais se remémorant ses ébats de la veille, il crut judicieux de choisir celle de la jeune femme, sans doute dans un meilleure état que la sienne. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de genou puis jeta la démone sur son lit en riant. Il se moqua longuement de son air ébahi avant de s'asseoir sur le lit près de la jeune femme qui se glissait sous les draps après avoir enlever ses bottes pour cacher son corps à moitié nu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors baby, ça va mieux ? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Oui Dante, beaucoup mieux. Beaucoup mieux depuis que je sais que ce qui s'est produit ce matin ne recommencera pas.

- Promis.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, appuyant sa tête sur les cuisses de Trish. Cette dernière, surprise mais contente de ce geste affectif, caressa ses cheveux et blottit son compagnon contre son ventre. Elle avait toujours été très maternelle avec lui, s'occupant activement de cet homme pourtant immature. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient été distants l'un de l'autre, mais à une époque, elle lui préparait son repas et allait même jusqu'à lui démêler les cheveux quand le chasseur de démons s'énervait sur son pauvre peigne rapiécé. Le sentir collé à elle ravivait ses souvenirs et l'apaisait. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment avant que Dante ne rompe enfin le silence, le regard rivé sur les yeux bleus pétillants de sa compagne.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Trish hésita un moment avant de lui répondre, ne désirant pas fâcher de nouveau le jeune homme. Elle glissa une main jusque sa joue et constata de nouveau que sa barbe avait poussée. Le demi démon avait toujours eu des tendances oedipiennes, ce qui est normal pour un petit garçon. Sa mère était morte l'année de ses huit ans, et pour lui, elle était restée le modèle incarné de la femme parfaite. D'ailleurs, il ne quittait jamais sa photo qui trônait fièrement sur son bureau. Sa génitrice avait donné sa vie pour les sauver, son frère et lui, et à ses yeux, elle symbolisait courage et passion. Même après son décès, Eva avait continué de veiller sur lui à travers le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert.

- Est-ce que je dois le prendre comme un compliment, ou une insulte ? Murmura t-elle.

- Je pencherais pour le compliment, mais c'est à toi de l'interpréter.

Dante lui avait un jour reproché de ne jamais pouvoir posséder la flamme et la passion de sa mère, malgré leur ressemblance frappante, alors Trish savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas la même valeur à ses yeux. Cependant, vu que tout chez Eva inspirait amour et beauté à Dante, la comparaison semblait flatteuse.

- Merci, petit démon. Je préfère le prendre comme un compliment.

- C'est moi qu'tu traites de démon là ? Il haussa un sourcil. T'as du mal te regarder !

- Oui c'est bien de toi que je parle, vile créature ! Haha !

Elle rit aux éclats tandis qu'il se redressait et lui jetait un air provocateur. Il glissa une main sur son flanc pour la chatouiller, mais avec la couverture épaisse, la belle blonde ne sentit même pas le contact de son partenaire. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent enfouit alors son bras sous la couverture pour atteindre son aisselle dénudée. Il frôla sa poitrine et il la sentit tressaillir à plusieurs reprises. Sa peau était douce. Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué, et il se contenta de l'observer avec son air penaud. Il préféra ôter sa main du corps de la démone pour ne pas déclencher d'incident diplomatique, et attrapa un oreiller qu'il écrasa sur la tête de sa compagne. Celle-ci râla légèrement avant d'en prendre un autre pour le fracasser sur Dante. La bataille de coussins fit rage jusqu'à ce que celui de Trish rende l'âme et explose en des milliers de plumes virevoltant à travers toute la pièce. La jeune femme déposa les armes, se leva, et enfila le Tee-shirt du chasseur de démon que ce dernier venait de retirer pour le tendre à la jolie blonde. Le vêtement trop ample combiné à son pantalon de cuir lui donnait des allures de garçon manqué, style qui la changeait complètement de ses habitudes. Ce nouveau genre plut beaucoup au demi démon, et même si elle préférait les bustiers serrés et moulants, elle trouva agréable le fait de porter sur elle l'odeur de son compagnon en permanence. Après ce moment d'accalmie bien mérité, elle s'affala sur le lit et fit signe à Dante de prendre place près d'elle. Il hésita un court instant, mais il ne trouva pas de raison pour décliner son offre et s'allongea donc.

- Bonne nuit Dante, murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lui tendit leur unique oreiller, ce qui surpris l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui se contenta néanmoins de le glisser sous sa tête. La jeune femme se glissa alors dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre le torse brûlant du chasseur téméraire. Ce dernier n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce contact rapproché la laissa faire et trouva une grande satisfaction à sentir un corps chaud collé contre le sien. Il caressa les cheveux blonds du sosie de sa mère, puis il se laissa emporter par Morphée au pays des songes où il rêva d'une fin de soirée nettement différente.


	5. Chapter 5

Les premiers rayons lumineux illuminaient la chambre depuis plusieurs heures lorsque le chasseur de démons ouvrit les yeux. Le parfum exotique de sa compagne emplissait la pièce, et il se rappela leur soirée de la veille avec chaleur. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, toujours allongée contre lui et l'observa un moment. Le jeune homme caressa alors ses longs cheveux dorés et embrassa sa tempe avec douceur, cherchant une proximité plus intense avec sa partenaire. Il caressait affectueusement sa joue lorsqu'elle s'éveilla soudainement et le fixa avec deux grands yeux ronds. Elle trouva vite l'apaisement en reconnaissant son demi -démon préféré et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour Dante, murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

- Hello Babe… Bien dormi ?

- On dort bien dans tes bras, répondit la jeune femme subitement.

Elle rougit alors en regrettant ses paroles. Il rit quelques instants avant de répliquer d'un ton moqueur :

- Oh, et tu n'as encore rien vu. Tu pourrais loger là plus souvent si ça te plait.

- Peut-être bien…

Sa réponse l'enchanta, et le chasseur recommença à caresser la joue roussie de sa compagne avant de glisser ses doigts sur son cou, intensifiant ainsi la rougeur de celle-ci. Elle ne bougea pas, et il prit son silence pour une forme d'approbation, alors il descendit lentement sur son torse. Le T-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté étant bien grand pour elle découvrait une partie de sa poitrine, qui n'échappa pas à son toucher inquisiteur. Elle frémit et le regarda avec insistance. Il lut de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Murmura t-il. Tu as l'air mal à l'aise.

- Je… Dante… Tu… Enfin… Qu'est ce que tu fais …?

- Mais rien, de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, alors me toucher ça ne représente rien pour toi ? , s'énerva t-elle, Tu en as touché tellement que lorsque tu caresses ma poitrine, je dois voir ça comme une bise amicale ?

Elle voulu se lever mais le chasseur de démon prit ses deux poignets entre ses doigts puissants et la maintint face à lui. Elle tenta de se dégager en vain, mais son étreinte était trop forte.

- Trish, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Enfin c'est juste que j'n'avais pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal… On est proche et tu étais dans mes bras et euh… Je croyais que ça te plairait…

- Mais ça ma plait Dante ! Ca me plait ! Et là est le problème justement ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi comme ça. Tu le fais avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec moi !

L'incompréhension se dessina doucement sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne jouait pas avec elle, il la désirait. Ce n'était pas une simple pulsion, une envie, mais bien un désir. Un désir profond pour une femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais satisfaire. Elle avait été créée à l'effigie de sa mère, et il avait du mal à concevoir une relation autre que fraternelle avec elle à cause d'un devoir moral. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas Eva. Elle était impulsive et parfois colérique, sensuelle et aguicheuse, bien loin de la mère parfaite de ses souvenirs. Trish possédait bien ce côté maternelle, cette douceur et une partie de sa tendresse, mais d'une tout autre manière. Il aimait qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme d'un enfant, à céder à ses moindres caprices, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait la voir comme une femme, plus que comme une mère.

Et voila que désormais ça lui plaisait. Le demi démon ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase. Est-ce que ses caresses lui plaisaient, ou bien était-ce lui qui lui plaisait ? Le désirait-elle, ou avait-elle tout bonnement envie d'une homme ? Il hésita un moment avant de céder à la tentation.

- Ca me plait aussi, tu me plais. Je ne joue pas, Trish...

La jeune démone eut un temps d'arrêt et son expression changea. Ses yeux pétillaient, humides et le toisaient d'un regard indescriptible. Il ne sut si c'était de la joie ou la tristesse.

- Dante… Toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible, n'est ce pas… ? Souffla la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas Trishy, mais je m'en fiche. Quoi que je fasse, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas pour jouer avec toi ou tes sentiments. Je te le promets. Parce que tu comptes pour moi, jolie blonde…

- Tu comptes pour moi aussi Dante… Et j'aime tes caresses. Mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher… gémit-elle.

- Tu en as envie, j'en ai envie, alors oublions tout le reste. Même si ce n'est que pour un moment.

Il relâcha ses poignets pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains et l'approcher de lui. Elle n'émit aucune résistance, et il l'embrassa délicatement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent la sentit hésiter, puis elle se détendit et lui rendit un timide baiser. Il ferma les yeux, de peur d'être troublé à la vue de sa partenaire et de gâcher ce moment dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Il abandonna son visage pour glisser une main de soutien sur le bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à déambuler sur son cou et ses épaules.

Rassurée, elle prit les devants et se montra plus insistante dans leur échange, transformant tendresse en passion dévorante. Elle avait pensé à lui chaque instant depuis leur rencontre, elle avait rêvé de leurs ébats passionnés toutes les nuits depuis, et elle s'en rendait malade de culpabilité. Mais à cet instant, la jeune femme était enfin sous l'emprise de son amant, de celui qu'elle avait tant désiré, et plus rien ne lui importait. Même si tout serait bientôt terminé, même si le lendemain, il serait à nouveau son simple partenaire professionnel, il lui resterait le souvenir de cette nuit, de la chaleur de son corps serré contre le sien. Peu à peu, elle oubliait tout et se coupait du monde pour ne plus sentir que les caresses précises de son compagnon.

Elle le poussa doucement en arrière, l'allongeant sur le lit puis se fraya un chemin parmi les draps emmêlés pour venir s'asseoir sur le bas-ventre du chasseur de démon. Il entrouvrit un œil et, la voyant se rattraper sur son torse en glissant à cause des draps, il referma les yeux en esquissant un sourire radieux. Trish l'ignora et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Le parfum enivrant de ses lèvres pulpeuses eut un effet aphrodisiaque sur son compagnon qui multiplia ses caresses sur les hanches de la démone.

Dante l'observa timidement tandis qu'elle ôtait son T-shirt, puis il profita de son inattention passagère pour la faire basculer et reprendre le contrôle de leur échange. Elle râla un peu, mais il ne prêta guère importance à ses lamentations, trop occupé à se défaire de son propre pantalon, un peu trop serré à son goût, avant de s'occuper de celui de sa compagne avec une dextérité d'expert. Les jambes de sa partenaire étaient parfaites. Longues et fines, pourtant musclées, sans imperfection aucune. Le jeune homme les embrassait ardemment alors qu'il faisait glisser le cuir le long de sa peau nue tout en jetant de rapide coup d'œil à la jolie blonde qui avait cesser de se plaindre. Elle semblait ailleurs. Après avoir écarté toute trace de cuir des environs, il s'affaira à remonter le long du corps de Trish, la couvrant de baisers jusqu'à son cou puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Les gémissements répondant à ses caresses intimes lui indiquaient qu'elle appréciait le moment, mais elle semblait le fuir. Il tenta de capter son attention en mordillant délicatement son cou et ses épaules, mais elle tourna la tête en haletant. Dante captura ses lèvres un instant, et il feint de fermer les yeux un moment. Il les rouvrit rapidement pour être en mesure d'apercevoir un regard perdu chez la jeune femme. Il hésita un peu, arrêtant toute forme d'excitation sur sa partenaire qui le pria alors de continuer. Le ton rassurant de son « ne t'inquiète pas » lui rappela sa mère, et ne fit que le troubler davantage. En observant plus précisément Trish, le regard fuyant et les joues rosies, il comprit qu'elle ressentait la même gêne que lui. Inutile donc, de la faire douter plus encore. Le demi démon ne pouvait laisser insatisfaite une telle nymphe qui se donnait à lui malgré ses hésitations, il repris donc courage et entrepris de la satisfaire sans la forcer à le regarder.

Il embrassa ses hanches tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à lui donner du plaisir intime avec un professionnalisme qui déconcerta la jeune femme. Les gémissements de cette dernière devinrent plaintifs, suppliants, et Dante ne put se résoudre à la faire patienter davantage. Il l'embrassa rapidement en se redressant pour se glisser en elle, serrant les dents lorsque les ongles de la jolie blonde lui griffèrent violemment l'épaule. Le chasseur s'évertua à lui donner du plaisir dans de rapides vas et vient, lui donnant de temps à autre un rapide baiser. Elle cessa de gémir un moment, et lorsqu'il la regarda enfin, il vit une larme se répandre sur sa joue. Perdu, il réfléchit à un possible arrêt, mais il eut peur de la vexer, et il continua, ralentissant l'allure, jusqu'à enfin entendre quelques murmures jubilatoires émanant de sa compagne. Rassuré, il repris une cadence saccadé, atteignant rapidement le septième ciel, où il se détendit, laissant une partie de lui à une partenaire timide qui tentait de récupérer son souffle.

Le chasseur de démons, aux anges, se laissa tomber près de Trish, un bras recouvrant le ventre de la jeune femme d'un geste protecteur. Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il terminait un ébat amoureux de cette façon, pleinement satisfait et accolé à sa partenaire. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de se retirer pendant l'acte, et de disparaître – ou voir sa compagne en faire autant. Dante s'en voulu alors d'avoir ainsi manqué de vigilance, de protection, mais en jetant un bref regard aux cheveux blonds étendus sur les oreillers, le fils de Sparda finit sur la conclusion que cela ne pouvait arriver qu'avec cette femme ci. Trish lui tournait le dos et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour la coller contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et put ainsi respirer son parfum exotique qu'il aimait tant et lui glisser quelques baisers.

- Comment te sens joli cœur ? Murmura t-il à son oreille

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et admis la possibilité qu'elle se soit endormie. Il médita alors quelques secondes et se permit d'ajouter quelques mots qui représentaient de nombreuses choses à ses yeux.

- Tu sais, Trish, c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour à une femme…

- Tu t'envoies en l'air avec Lady pourtant. Répondit-elle d'un air indifférent.

Etonné de sa réponse, puisqu'il la pensait dans les bras de Morphée, il choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- En effet. J'ai déjà couché avec Lady, on s'est déjà envoyé en l'air, comme tu dis…

Il émit une courte pause.

- …Mais je ne lui ai jamais fait l'amour.

- Je ne suis pas sure de te comprendre Dante.

- Si je te dis qu'on peut coucher avec de simples amis, mais que pour faire l'amour il faut bien plus, tu vois où je veux en venir ? Il faut quelqu'un de spécial.

Le jeune démon sentit les battements cardiaques de Trish s'accélérer et son corps se détendre. Après une hésitation, il finit par ajouter dans un souffle.

- Après tout, dans l'expression « faire l'amour », il y a le mot 'amour', n'est ce pas ?

Sa partenaire se retourna alors, fixant ses yeux bleus perçants dans les siens. Dante était sincère, elle en fut convaincue dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Le chasseur de démons paraissait gêné, et elle fut touchée par sa déclaration. La jeune femme l'embrassa doucement et se blottit contre le torse brûlant de son amant, heureuse. Il la serra fort contre lui et s'endormit enfin, rassuré.


End file.
